Arcane Revalations:Ultimate Reign
by Card Queen Selphie
Summary: With Rinoa under some foreign control and Seifer dead Fujin and raijin take revenge on those who stood idly by, SeeD.


Arcane Revelations: Ultimate Reign

"Rinoa no!" screamed Squall as he blocked yet another advance from the sorceress. He struggled to remember how this had come to pass, and although it was merely days ago he could only recall bits and pieces from his GF scrambled mind. He looked at her in a desperate attempt to jog his memory, but his heart broke the moment he did. Her eyes were vacant and cold, her skin ashen and worn, her heart now cold as stone. He fell to his knees, trying to recall the events after Ultimecia's death. Rinoa had fallen into a deep coma days after the young SeeD's fateful battle with the Sorceress, he remember she collapsed not long after the homecoming celebration held in the B-Garden ballroom and after he thought it all would be as it was again. Matron had warned him that Rinoa's powers were unfathomable and nearly uncontrollable for a girl with such limited magical skill and could easily misconstrue her mind…Matron was right…

"Stop it! I won't fight you!" Squall said in a huff. Rinoa merely smiled. "We shall see, young SeeD." What was wrong with her, god was she mad? "Rinoa stop this now!"" Rinoa ceased her attack and came closer to him. Squall braced himself on the ground and readied himself for anything. (SeeD rule no: 1: Be prepared…or was that Boy Scouts?) He could never remember. Her hand slowly brushed the side of his face. "Squall." He flinched. "I don't want to hurt you, I ask only that you serve me…" She kissed him roughly, "In anyway you can. You promised you'd always be my knight." Squall clenched his fist, his eyes closed tightly, "Rinoa…" She smiled and lay her hand on his head. "I love you Squall…please, be my knight." Manipulative bitch. Squall stood up straight and held his gunblade at his side.

"Squall?" Zell said cautiously, always on guard. Squall turned to face his friends. "Enough guys, it's over." He said. Rinoa smiled, "Cease your pathetic onslaught now." Zell drew back in amazement. "What the hell? Squall, she tried to kill you!" Seifer turned to Zell, keeping his eyes focused on Rinoa and her shadow. "No use Chickenwuss, the losers whipped big time." Zell disregarded Seifer's obligatory name calling and nodded. "Well…" said Squall. "Will you leave?" His friends stood their ground and thought long and hard. Five minutes passed, Selphie clinged tightly to her nunchaku, Quistis readied her whip, tears looming in her eyes, Irvine cocked his shotgun and Zell braced himself as best he could. They all knew this would be the hardest thing they ever did, even harder than fighting Matron. Squall understood perfectly and bared them no ill will for their decision, he was grateful that he had not given all he was to them because he would lose them indefinitely for this travesty. He felt his blood boil in his chest and his breath caught in his throat, he had seen what they were capable of and knew this battle would take it all, even his life. 

Seifer stood in the fray, still and quiet. He was among Squall's friends, his rivals, facing off against the one they loved most. They all stood stunned, and yet angry for his betrayal and Seifer…he was the same devil he always was, the young man who would have center stage, where you could best see him, and maybe love him. Beside him stood his loyal posse and there they would always remain, for friendship everlasted through Seifer's arrogance and lack of patience. Their eyes stood focused on Squall and his sorceress. She was speechless, watching him. He looked at her for a long moment, and then his eyes appeared to grow smaller, more focused. He lifted his gunblade, heavy as it was, with ease and readied himself for the battle he knew would come. The sorceress smiled and stepped away from Squall who had prepared as well. Squall took a small step forward to start off the battle. "This is it Leonhart. Don't wuss out on me now." Said Seifer, cocky as ever. And with that the fight begun, advance after advance, block after block. Seifer was a very formidable opponent. The battle was heated and close, the action, so fast that the young SeeD's could barely follow it. Squall delivered a devastating jab to Seifer's side, blood spewed high and low. Seifer retaliated with a forceful forward thrust to Squall's stomach, missing by only centimeters. Seifer fought Squall hard, forcing him to the corner for cover. Squall stood, slumped over, wounded in the arm and the leg he leaned up against the wall, his gunblade stretched out before him. Seifer stood before him looking positively demonic, his eyes were focused on Leonhart with severe intent and force. An eerie smile played slowly across Seifer's lips as he drove his Hyperion into Squalls chest with great effort. Squall's eyes widened and his body fell limp and fell to the ground, as blood poured out of his wound. Seifer laughed to himself and turned to face instructor Trepe, "You gonna penalize me for that too, Instructor?" She didn't answer, nor move. Tears ran down her face as she saw Squall lying still in the corner. "Seifer, you ass!" she screamed. "You didn't have to go that far!" she screamed. Seifer shrugged it off and played it cool. Rinoa stood in absolute shock, watching the man she loved bleed to death before her. 

A scream, A most horrible deafening scream came thrashing out of Rinoa's mouth. Her hands were covering her eyes, the room went cold all of a sudden, Seifer knew he went to far, but didn't really care too much. Rinoa removed her hands from her eyes and dried her tears, her eyes focused on Squall's gunblade. "I hate you! You don't deserve to exist, you are nothing to me! You are shit!" she continued berating him as her feet slowly rose off the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she reached out for Seifer's gunblade. He gripped it tightly. Rinoa, forcing his arm straight upward, propelled his gunblade straight through his chest, twisted it and removed it. He fell to his knees, breathing heavily. She was crying hysterically now, repeatedly stabbing him with his own sword, after she was content with that she threw him to the other side of the room, his body slamming through a glass window. Rinoa, realizing what she had done, lost her balance and collapsed, Selphie quickly ran over to comfort her.

"NO!" yelled Fujin at the top of her lungs as she ran quickly to Seifer's side. She knelt beside his body and began to cry, her tears streaming down her cheeks. "Fujin, you're cry…" Raijin began. "SILENCE." She retorted. In all of his life he had never once seen Fujin cry, not once, he wondered if she would have reacted the same had it been him instead of Seifer. Irvine stood in total amazement, he hated to see a woman cry, even Fujin, he watched as the remnants of the disciplinary committee kneeled by their fallen master. "B-Bitch." Seifer muttered as he gasped for air. Fujin's face lit up and she smiled faintly. "BITCH!" She replied in tears. Seifer smiled and grabbed Fujin's arm. "Hey, Fuu, what did ya get me for Christmas?" he stuttered. "WHAT?" replied Fujin, not understanding what he meant. Who the hell cared, he was dying. She would've smacked the shit out of him had he not been dying…and had he not been Seifer. "Christmas. I can't open it seeing as how I won't be here." Fujin sniffed back her tears. "SEED UNIFORM." She replied, half-sobbing. "Oh really? Tricked you. There's no way in hell this is the end, I'll be back by Christmas even if I have to kill every freaking angel along the way." Seifer laughed. "No matter. Fujin stole it, ya know." Replied Raijin and she commenced to the shin kicking. "Me?" Fujin didn't really give a damn what he got her, she just wanted to hear his voice. Seifer started to cough and hack up his own blood. "Me." he said at last, choking on the last bit of his pooling crimson blood. He fell limp and his head rolled to the side…motionless. "ALMASY" Fujin said, her voice shaking in and out with every tear she shed. She knew what it meant, even if Raijin didn't, and it meant more to her than anything, that one single word.

She stared at Seifer's face, his eyes, his mouth, he was smiling when he died. "Fuu?" Raijin muttered quietly, she didn't reply. She never realized just how attractive Seifer really was, she ran her fingers through his short blonde hair and lay her head on his chest, wishing she could hear his heart beating, but nothing came but silence. Silence…

End Chapter 1 Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
